


Pride and Prejudice

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living with the Autobots and their easy going acceptance, Sam and his family are harshly brought into the human reality of intolerance by a surprise person that brings the past back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice

Sam knew that this day would come, but he hadn’t thought it would come so soon, and certainly not on the third day of school.

Alex had been ‘homeschooled’ by his parents and the other Autobots since his birth, but he had begged his parents to let him attend middle school with James Lennox, wanting to spend his school career with his best friend.

Sam had eventually caved in and the first two days of school his son had nothing but positive things to report. He had all of his classes but two with James, he thought the lockers they got were ‘spectacular’, and he’d already signed up for soccer tryouts.

So it was with mild shock that Sam picked up the phone on the third afternoon of Alex’s sixth grade only to be told by his son’s principal that his son had gotten into a fight with another boy with James having jumped in as well. The principal, a Ms. Johnson, said that she wished to speak with him and his husband, along with the Lennoxes in her office once school was out.

After putting on some slacks and a loose dress shirt, Sam found Bumblebee in the med bay chatting with Jazz and shortly explained what he knew of the situation before getting into Bee’s alt form and heading for Alex’s school.

Arriving at the school and making their way to the principal’s office, Sam gave their name to the secretary and after a short check with the intercom, they were ushered into the room, only to see the Lennoxes already there and seated while Alex and James were also sitting together in the now cramped office.

“Ah, thank you for coming gentlemen,” the principal stated, gesturing with a free hand to the only two empty seats left in the office. “If you could please be seated then I can fill you all in on what went on this afternoon.”

Ms. Johnson politely waited until Sam and Bumblebee had been seated before immediately getting to the point.

“Today during lunch there was an altercation between young Alex here and another boy, Owen DeMarco,” the young principal began to explain. Sam thought he hid the surprised choke of disbelief in this throat, but a raised eyebrow and keenly narrowed eyes from Ms. Johnson showed he hadn’t been as successful as he first thought.

“Is there something the matter Mr. Witwicky?” the woman questioned.

“This Owen wouldn’t happen to be the son of Trent DeMarco would he?” Sam questioned back, a great sense of dread beginning to coil in his gut.

“Yes, he is indeed,” the principal confirmed. “Is that a problem?”

“No, it’s not,” Sam said, trying to radiate calmness and failing splendidly at it. “Trent and I just have a colorful history, that’s all.”

“So that may be the reason as to why the insults were so personal then,” Ms. Johnson said. Quickly realizing she had jumped ahead in her thoughts without explaining first, she tried to rectify the problem.

“The altercation was started by Owen coming over to Alex’s table and taunting him about his family situation. We actually have video of the event due to an eighth grader sneaking in a camcorder today to try and tape a milk chugging contest with the new sixth graders.”

Ms. Johnson let loose a small sigh before continuing.

“I thought I would go ahead and show you all the video so that everyone’s actions are accounted for. I do wish to warn you though that the comments made by Owen are incredibly vulgar and unacceptable for our institution.”

After having said that, Ms. Johnson pulled out the said camcorder and turned it on, while making sure the screen was turned towards the two sets of parents and the volume was at an appropriate level.

The video feed started out at first with the before mentioned milk chugging contest, and the males in the room had to keep from smiling while Sarah Lennox and the principal had similar looks of faint disgust on their faces.

Then the camera suddenly zoomed in the opposite direction to focus on two boys, Alex sitting down at a lunch table with James sitting beside him, and another boy, undeniably Owen who looked like a mini Trent, standing up and facing Alex.

Owen and Alex shot off a few retorts, barely audible over the noisy din of many eating preteens, but after a few seconds the interfering noise seemed to drop off suddenly, as if the others in the room could sense the animosity between the two boys.

Then things got pretty intense pretty quickly.

“So you’re the kid with the two fags for dads,” Owen sneered. “Too bad your daddy’s too much of a pussy to keep a woman. Guess that’s why he’s gotta settle for taking cocks up his ass instead since his isn’t big enough to stick in anything.”

Sam had never been more proud of his son when all the boy did in response to the comment was the twitching of his left eye.

Of course, Owen wasn’t going to be satisfied until he’d gotten a more blatant reaction.

“Bet your lullaby is the sound of your daddy’s screams for more as your father fucks him into the mattress like the whore he is.”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Alex could tolerate and have the patience of a saint when simply teased about having two dads and no mother, but he couldn’t stand for anyone to talk about Sam in a derogatory way.

As fast as, well a half alien robot, Alex sprung up from where he’d been sitting and pulled his fist back, slamming it into the sneering boy’s face and even with the poor sound quality, Sam heard the tell tale crack that hailed a broken nose. He tried not to feel smug, really he did.

Owen, clasping his now bleeding nose in pain, glared daggers at Alex, who was now being restrained by James.

“You’d best keep your boytoy in line Lennox, or he won’t be in any shape to put out for you,” Owen grated out. Sam had to give the boy credit, he didn’t back down even when obviously losing.

Shoving a struggling Alex behind him, James stepped up closer to Owen, a soldier’s defiance in his stance, something he’d obviously learned from his dad.

“Owen’s not my boytoy,” he stated in an emotionless tone. “He’s my brother.”

And after having said that, he stepped up and kneed Owen straight in the groin. Owen went crashing to the ground, clutching his privates, and seconds later the camcorder went black.

“The teacher on cafeteria duty arrived on the scene immediately after James’ strike and brought both boys to me immediately,” Ms. Johnson explained. “Owen’s language and comments were not acceptable at all, but neither is fighting and so I felt it right to assign both Alex and James two days of after school detention.”

“And is Owen going to be punished as well?” Sarah Lennox demanded to know, surprisingly beating every other adult in the room to that particular question. Her cheeks were flushed in anger and she was minutely trembling in rage.

Sam’s anger was more at the situation itself, and was a slower, steadily growing thing. Oh hell, he was pissed at the kid sure, but he was madder at the fact that it was due to his parents’ genders, something he couldn’t change, that he was being taunted with.

He hadn’t even noticed how Bee’s hand had snuck into his and was grasping tighter than usual, the small embrace nearly second nature. Looking slightly up to Bee’s face, Sam could see the narrowed eyes, forcefully set jaw, and tensed forehead that meant Bee was furious.

“Owen most certainly would be punished; except for the fact that two hours after the fight in the cafeteria took place, Owen was withdrawn from the school by his father and thus is no longer an actual student at our school,” Ms. Johnson admitted, a tight and humorless smile on her face. “I of course called Owen’s father to inform him of what occurred and to meet me in my office with you four as well to explain the boys’ punishments, but instead he came down to the school and filed the paperwork to withdraw his son. I am very sorry, but there wasn’t anything I could do legally to stop him from doing so. A referral for his comments was placed in his file, but unless his next school requests his file I'm afraid there's no disciplinary action that can be taken against him.”

Sam nodded in understanding and told the principal that he felt his son’s punishment was acceptable and Sarah echoed his statement. Thanking the parents and sending them on with their children in tow, the two couples left the office, lingering outside in the hallway.

Sarah turned her attention onto her own son and told him though she was proud he had stood up for his friend, that she didn’t want to ever catch him fighting, especially dirty fighting like he had done, and if she did, he’d be grounded until he died. Plus, he wouldn’t get to drive Ironhide to school once he got his license.

Will said nothing, but slung his arm around his son’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, a proud smile on his face that bordered on being a smirk.

Sarah caught her husband’s expression and told him to stop smirking since there wasn’t anything about ‘boyish brawling’ to be smug about.

“But of course there is,” Will assured his wife. “My kid won.”

Will would have been afraid of the glare sent his way, but it lacked the heat it usually carried, a clear sign that a small part of Sarah was happy the nasty boy got what he deserved.

The Lennoxes then left after saying their goodbyes, leaving Sam to lead his boys back out to Bee’s alt form and the dreaded ride home.

After seat belts had been fastened, something Sam noticed Bee still rolled his eyes at, he fixed his gaze onto the rearview mirror and the reflection of his son’s face inside of it.

“You don’t need to care about what others say or think about us Alex,” Sam assured his son. “We love you, unconditionally, and you love us. Our family loves and supports each other so there’s no need to even listen to what others say to try and make you angry. We’re proud of you and no stupid little kid’s prejudice is going to change that.”

“But Daddy, the things he said were so nasty and cruel!” Alex interjected, hurt and anger clear in his outraged tone.

“Does what Owen DeMarco say really matter to you? Does he hold that much control over you?” Sam asked, secretly a bit amused at the flare of disgust that surged into his son’s eyes.

“No,” the boy practically spat.

“Then his words are nothing but mindless noise and nothing to concern yourself with,” Sam stated with a sense of finality.

A look of understanding crossed Alex’s face and he nodded in agreement to his dad’s words.

Glancing over at Bee, Sam was glad to see his face had cleared, nearly all of the anger vanishing in the revealing of Sam’s maturity and advice.

Bee then removed his right hand from the steering wheel and extended it over, Sam happily taking it with his left and interlocking their fingers together. Once again, the air was clear and the matter resolved. Oh, Sam thought, except for one thing.

“And if I hear about you fighting again, you’ll be grounded until you die as well and for you buster that’ll be a long, long time.”

Alex let out a low and long groan at that, but wisely didn’t say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> The milk chugging contest and the video recorder being snuck in to record it are true events that happened at my school while I was in eighth grade. Lovely times.


End file.
